A Portal to my Heart
by AliceDarling2121
Summary: This is a love affair taking place between our beloved Chell, and GLaDOS. Taking the place as a human-android hybrid, GLaDOS is now better able to do Science as a mobile being. But, the periodic elements won't be the only chemicals being stirred up. Will GLaDOS take to her Science Subject, or will Chell be left alone like has been the case so many times?
1. Chapter 1: What Time is it?

It's odd seeing her in this new light. I sat anxiously waiting for her return. Atlas and P-Body had been keeping me company while she was gone. At first it was easy to be without her, we all tested, and shared enthusiasm as we flung and dodged turrets. We even broke protocol and went into some "Off Limits" areas of the facility. This however got old after a few days. They couldn't speak English, and I only ever spoke to GLaDOS. I mean yes, their gestures and metallic squeals showed emotions, but nothing than a programmed turret would. I sat in her chamber, and wondered what she would look like. How real could she be? She was a super computer that was being downsized to a metal skeletal frame, and hand made programming. Most of all I wondered how much she would change. She allowed me back in to become her friend, her ally in Science. But secretly, I always loved her. Her sense of humor, that dry sarcastic tone to everything she said. She was so complex, and so impressive, how much would she change? I hoped not very much. When -he- downgraded her to a potato she was still relatively herself, even as a starch. And humans have much more mass than that failure of a science project, but still. I walked around her room, my boots hitting the metal floor plates created an eerie sound that was perfectly fitting for the surroundings. P-Body watched me from the other side of her massive chamber, it seemed to engulf all three of us like a wave taking down a large ship. Atlas let out a mechanical sigh, they were clearly getting board with me and my human qualities. Every small sound boomed through the room.

Just as I was ready to leave and go find something to do, one f the many panels that made up the room lifted. It was silent, and I wouldn't have noticed if Atlas hadn't shined his optic lens in the direction of the panel. I waited for something to happen, the panel sat lifelessly, and behind it sat darkness. Convinced it was a glitch of some sort, I turned to walk away. Then I heard it. Feet on the cold metallic floors. But I was wasn't moving, and neither of the robots we moving, so it had to be her. I spun around to be greeted by shadows. I sat in despair disappointed that she wasn't back.

"OS, what time is it?" by voice loomed in the room, bouncing from panel to panel, almost like a fusion of vocal atoms.

"It is 10:27 pm" the familiar systems announcer played from the walls.

I was exhausted, and needed to rest. I tried to suppress my sorrow and longing for her, and walked out of thee room, the lights dimming behind me, leaving only a faint glow of blue and orange optical lights behind me. I slumped down the long corridor. The looming white walls and bright lights would have you convinced it was noon. My sleepy eyes stung against the light. GLaDOS had fitted me a home from one of the abandoned "00" chambers. I sat in my bed wondering where she could be, and why she wasn't back, but before I could complete my thought, I was asleep.

_*The room was a blinding white color. I knew somewhere there was a way out, I just had to find it. I ran around aimlessly like a rat in a test course. I shot portals left and right trying to find an escape, but the cold white room refused to open any gates. I paused and yelled out for her, and waited for a response. I got one, but not the one I was expecting. I spun around to be greeted by the rocket turret. The blue laser seemed to be locked on me, and the optic lens went from green to yellow, and then to red. I tried to run to escape it's projectile, but I was stuck in place. I braced myself for the impact to end it all and -*_

I violently shot up, throwing off my covers. I dripped with cold sweat and panicked in the dark. What kind of dream was that?

"OS, what time is it?" I choked the words out despite my dry mouth that seemed to glue my mouth shut.

"It is 4:08 am" the voice seemed to mindlessly respond to be call, without a second thought.

"OS, where is GLaDOS?" I whimpered, hoping maybe I would be surprised.

"Genetic Life form and Disc Operation Systems location is password protected..." He said it for the 100th time.

No matter how much I asked, the OS would never tell me where she is. I suppose GLaDOS had made it clear that I wasn't to see her until she was done. But I missed her so much. I just wanted t hear her voice again. I sat up in bed and tried to hold back the tears, but I couldn't do it any longer. Through all I've been through, bullet wounds, acid tainted air, potential vaporization, neurotoxin, I never once cried. I cried for hours, wiping away my tears with my jumpsuit. I burrowed under the covers and silent sobs escaped my mouth. I slipped back into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Lab Coats and Lingre?

It's odd seeing her in this new light. I sat anxiously waiting for her return. Atlas and P-Body had been keeping me company while she was gone. At first it was easy to be without her, we all tested, and shared enthusiasm as we flung and dodged turrets. We even broke protocol and went into some "Off Limits" areas of the facility. This however got old after a few days. They couldn't speak English, and I only ever spoke to GLaDOS. I mean yes, their gestures and metallic squeals showed emotions, but nothing than a programmed turret would. I sat in her chamber, and wondered what she would look like. How real could she be? She was a super computer that was being downsized to a metal skeletal frame, and hand made programming. Most of all I wondered how much she would change. She allowed me back in to become her friend, her ally in Science. But secretly, I always loved her. Her sense of humor, that dry sarcastic tone to everything she said. She was so complex, and so impressive, how much would she change? I hoped not very much. When -he- downgraded her to a potato she was still relatively herself, even as a starch. And humans have much more mass than that failure of a science project, but still. I walked around her room, my boots hitting the metal floor plates created an eerie sound that was perfectly fitting for the surroundings. P-Body watched me from the other side of her massive chamber, it seemed to engulf all three of us like a wave taking down a large ship. Atlas let out a mechanical sigh, they were clearly getting board with me and my human qualities. Every small sound boomed through the room.

Just as I was ready to leave and go find something to do, one f the many panels that made up the room lifted. It was silent, and I wouldn't have noticed if Atlas hadn't shined his optic lens in the direction of the panel. I waited for something to happen, the panel sat lifelessly, and behind it sat darkness. Convinced it was a glitch of some sort, I turned to walk away. Then I heard it. Feet on the cold metallic floors. But I was wasn't moving, and neither of the robots we moving, so it had to be her. I spun around to be greeted by shadows. I sat in despair disappointed that she wasn't back.

"OS, what time is it?" by voice loomed in the room, bouncing from panel to panel, almost like a fusion of vocal atoms.

"It is 10:27 pm" the familiar systems announcer played from the walls.

I was exhausted, and needed to rest. I tried to suppress my sorrow and longing for her, and walked out of thee room, the lights dimming behind me, leaving only a faint glow of blue and orange optical lights behind me. I slumped down the long corridor. The looming white walls and bright lights would have you convinced it was noon. My sleepy eyes stung against the light. GLaDOS had fitted me a home from one of the abandoned "00" chambers. I sat in my bed wondering where she could be, and why she wasn't back, but before I could complete my thought, I was asleep.

_*The room was a blinding white color. I knew somewhere there was a way out, I just had to find it. I ran around aimlessly like a rat in a test course. I shot portals left and right trying to find an escape, but the cold white room refused to open any gates. I paused and yelled out for her, and waited for a response. I got one, but not the one I was expecting. I spun around to be greeted by the rocket turret. The blue laser seemed to be locked on me, and the optic lens went from green to yellow, and then to red. I tried to run to escape it's projectile, but I was stuck in place. I braced myself for the impact to end it all and -*_

I violently shot up, throwing off my covers. I dripped with cold sweat and panicked in the dark. What kind of dream was that?

"OS, what time is it?" I choked the words out despite my dry mouth that seemed to glue my mouth shut.

"It is 4:08 am" the voice seemed to mindlessly respond to be call, without a second thought.

"OS, where is GLaDOS?" I whimpered, hoping maybe I would be surprised.

"Genetic Life form and Disc Operation Systems location is password protected..." He said it for the 100th time.

No matter how much I asked, the OS would never tell me where she is. I suppose GLaDOS had made it clear that I wasn't to see her until she was done. But I missed her so much. I just wanted t hear her voice again. I sat up in bed and tried to hold back the tears, but I couldn't do it any longer. Through all I've been through, bullet wounds, acid tainted air, potential vaporization, neurotoxin, I never once cried. I cried for hours, wiping away my tears with my jumpsuit. I burrowed under the covers and silent sobs escaped my mouth. I slipped back into sleep.


End file.
